Mutira D. Venganza/Personality and Relationships
Personality As a child, Mutira was a normal kid growing up in the revolutionary bases. His father whom he had loved and adored, trained him and trained him more. Of course what seemed ironic is the fact that Mutira from a young age never really got praises for his skills, but several of those who were trained by Dragon gotten praise for their skills. So he began to grow jealous of such things, that and it seemed that Dragon didn't really like Mutira's father to begin with. Of course Dragon would give praise to the two, but that was a rare thing coming from him. But Mutira had swept this under the rug for now and he was a very friendly guy to many of the revolutionaries. He had sparing matches with them; he did missions with them and was nice. But it was when Dragon refused to let him become his right hand, so as such he grew to hate them. Thinking of them as arrogant bastards who thought higher of themselves, so wanting to shown them at what he could do. Mutira is a mix of emotions and impulses; he seems to have several different personality traits. The first being is that he is a rough, tough and cruel man. He is filled with hate for Dragon and many other individuals, angered by the fact that he had never let Mutira join the elite members. So he has said many times that he hates Dragon and many of his loyalists. Mutira has a sadistic trait within him; he holds no life higher than his even Hersoma’s. He had told her straight out if she got in his way, he wouldn’t try to not shoot her. His true sadistic traits had shown when he showed no quarter in attack children and many of the government officials. He shot one after another, cutting them down and even choking them. Which makes so many mad; he rather enjoys making others mad. He says that it makes good entrainment for him. Foul-mouthed, with a psychotic grin and a silver tongue. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. No sense of honor, he rather takes his time in battle with others. Laid back and care free, since he is already undead he thinks how deader one can get; often cracking jokes about how can one harm an undead man. So as such, he has a great stream of arrogance's himself. Growing bored with others some times and wanting to finish things quickly. With this he often starts many fights in bars and enjoys just going into battle not worrying about death’s hand looming over him. But what is ironic to this is that, what would kill him is the main weakness of the devil fruit. So he has a great fear of water, not even wanting to step food on a beach. Even though there is just so many civilians to kill for him, he seems to care for and is extreme careful with his life. The reason for this was really to believed that Mutira's father dead in the water, but it also ties in with the Jaku fruit's abilities. Mutira also has a tendency to toy with his victims, as evidenced by when he had shot at peoples fee to make them "Dance". Mutira enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing his opponents. Mutira himself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent he faces, which may have contributed to this. It is implied that Mutira might have grown insane from his hate for the revolutionaries. But he had gotten a god complex now as well, thinking of himself as unbeatable. Well mostly this being true, because of him being ranked number I on the Kensei list. So he has this whole “I am unbeatable” theory going on for him, but of course he does has most of the strength to back up his words. However, when backed up into a corner Mutira will begin to get angry at the fact that he is losing to someone. This is a fault to him, he hates to lose. Mutira seems to be a racist as well, he thinks of fishmen and a few other races of creatures. As second class and are inferior compared to him, since there is only one of him and he seems to think of humans as a bit higher up his “food chain”. He says that killing humans are acceptable for his guns to shoot, but he hates to use his iru bullets on fishmen and many other races. Not just fishmen, Mutira has a hate for Okama's as well. This was shown when he had told Ivankov that he and his kind are just freaks of nature, but then Ivankov replaying that Mutira was the true freak of nature. Mutira shows he real loath for Okamas, whenever he had attacked several of them. He also did hear talk of that some of the revolutionaries also got turned into women by Ivankov. Mutira got a laugh out of this and commented to Hersoma, at how desperate those men are having to turn themselves into women for attention. Mutira is shown to have a bloodthirsty and thrill seeking side, as he mentions that it was a long while since he "snapped someone's neck." He is also known to have no loyalty to anyone, as evidenced when he killed one of his own followers the moment he showed signs of fear, and due to him being in the way of an enemy. Some times he has even shown traits to that of a psychopath, as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage, and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing his enemies. He loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of towns for little more than intimidation. Mutira seems to have a hate for the hero, like many in this world. He often comments on this world having to many heroes, trying to find something that doesn't existence. He is a man who has to see to believe, such as that he had said that he doesn't believe there is a one piece, it only being a myth. That roger said to get more pirates int he world. So Mutira can go into battle calm and ignoring all of the rumors about his opponents, but he does believe all of the rumors and talk about him. He often tells other that he can give them a show that would literally blow their minds out of their heads. During several different fights, Mutira had revealed that he has a sick habit of leaving some of his enemies to the point of death and just leave them. He seems to find this to be a joke fun game for him and likes to see what his opponents does. But he only does this to opponents that he finds to be worthy, that is a very rare few as Mutira comments. He also seems to like to drink and gamble, however his form of gambling is very disturbing. He likes to gamble with peoples live, as shown when he had kidnapped a official and had him hanging by several ropes. The marines who had come to save the official, Mutira played a game where with every Marine defeated, he would shoot one of the ropes and ultimately it lead to the officials death. Mutira has a love of smoking on a certain brand of cigar and he is constantly seen smoking on them. He also has a signature laugh, which is "Jakahahahahaha" after his own devil fruit. Mutira isn't one bit formal which is rather ok for him, he addresses others most by calling them, kid, boy, idiot or something like that. In some cases he does come off as laid back, but other times he gets these strange impulses. Which he claims is basically like having sex he claims, one second he would be fighting someone and the next second Mutira will go after another man. So this what bring a lot of mystery behind him, if he seems to be so impulsive and yet he has something big planned. Relationships Kensei XI Among the Kensei XI he doesn't really care about them, since they aren't really a group but a list. He thinks of them as a bounty list, so he himself has said that he would love to cash in and kill them, to get more money. So he clearly has no care for them and think of them as weak, since he is number I. He addresses them as a number and not by name, however there is only one Kensei name that he seems to have let him come near him. Hersoma ave Fénix His and Hersoma relationship is professorial he is using her for something, he had revealed. He told her he doesn't what she does just as long as she helps him achieve his agendas. Hersoma treats Mutira with mixed feelings most of the time, she is a bit respectful to him. Calling him sama or such, but some time she does insult him because he was being ignorant to her. Mutira says that Hersoma has some guts saying that him and he seems to respect her for that, so whenever Mutira is done with what he wants. The two have agreed to go their own ways and if they come across each other again, they will kill the other. But recently is that Mutira has seemed to have picked up on Hersoma's feelings for Spade, he laughing at her love for the guy. He often jokes saying that she should have been his girl, but she refuses to. Others Among the other people on the Kensei list, he doesn't have a care for them. He sees each other as a joke, beside Hersome. He claims that he could take them on and defeat them. Which has proven true, so all of the others don't dare to go near him without reason or such. Since is one of the most wanted men in the world. They also know of Mutira's hate for Dragon and many others, so they often say that they will let Mutira take care of the revolutionaries. Revolutionaries Most of the normal revolutionary members fear Mutira greatly, he had slaughter so many of them. Whenever he had returned and attacked Dragon, but what they find strange is that. Mutira had let Dragon go purposely for something, most believe that they think that Mutira is waiting for a great clash. Wanting to let Dragon worry a bit about Mutira's next move and what else he is doing in the world. The word Mutira sends chills down most of the members spines. Monkey D. Dragon The few reasons that Mutira hates Dragon is because that Dragon didn't seem to acknowledged Mutira's abilities. Also the main fact is that Dragon wouldn't basically let Murtira become his right hand man, Mutira was angry and had left. He thought of Dragon picking others over him, even though he was clearly stronger. So Dragon does have a small bit of fear of him and then a hate, for after his own massacre after Mutira had returned to make a statement. As of recently, Dragon is angry over the death of Hakushin Okashi by the hands of Muritra. Bartholomew Kuma Mutira hates Kuma because Dragon had chosen kuma over him, so as such. Mutira wishes to hunt down all of those to show Dragon that he would regret not making him his right hand. Kuma himself knew of Mutira's own twist vision and what lengths he is willing to go for his revenge as he says. Kuma and Mutira have fought before, it was after Kuma's pacifista modifications. When Mutira had encounter Kuma he could tell right off the bat he was different, Kuma also doesn't seem to forgive the death of Hakushin by Mutira's hands. Even though Hakushin himself wasn't the best of friends with most of the revolutionaries, but just the thought of one of their own being killed by that thing called a Tulku. Ivankov Ivankov didn't forgive Mutira for killing Hakushin, but again even though they weren't the best of friends either. Ivankov hate that one of the revolutionaries fell at the hands of a worthless dead man. As Ivan often calls him, Mutira had fought Ivan before and did defeat him. But He let Ivan get away to warn Dragon and many other important figures. Ivan seems to want to set things once and for all, as revealed Mutira being a racist he has a great hate okamas as well. Ivan was insulted by this and couldn't forgive such a thing. Hakushin Okashi Originally Hakushin had thought very little of Mutira, just thinking of the boy as nothing more than a young up start. However that was quickly changed whenever he had seen Mutira face to face, hakushin was dead wrong about Mutira. After a very long drawn out fight, Mutira had killed Hakushin. However, really it was Hakushin using a bomb to blow himself and Mutira up. But unknown to Hakushin is that Murita was able to survive such a thing because of his devil fruit, but he did get 3rd degree burns and now scars as proof of this. But to the revolutionaries and including Dragon, they think that Mutira killed them and he now plays off it. During the battle, Hakushin seemed to have shown some fear of Mutira but ultimately leading him to death trying to get Murita as a new test experiment. Hakushin did die doing what he loved. Others However, most revolutionaries and some former revolutionaries he doesn't have much of a relationship. Mutira assumed that both Static and Phoenix, after what he had done to many of their own allies and what had happened to Hakushin. Even though he wasn't the best of friends with them. Mutira had cracked a joke about since Hakushin was gone many of the revolutionaries would be happy. But still unknown if they are angry over the massacre of some many revolutionaries. But he himself has stated that he wishes to hunt them down and kill them, to show Dragon that he means business. So Mutira is assuming and through the grapevine, that he is after them and they are on their guard of Mutira. World Government In the world Government since he is number 1 on the kensei is pretty much feared by most of its members. The Gorosei themselves that they have stated that Mutira is just as threatening as Dragon is to the world. Of course they also know of his own massacre of so many civilians and Marines alike. So they had made it an objective to make sure that this undead man is put right back in the grave. Nobles Among the nobles, there is talk that many of the nobles want to hire Murita as a personal bodyguard. To have such a man on their side they would be free to go out into the world and not worry about any threats. Mutira has been approach by many different noble's messengers but only their heads return to their masters. So he isn't scared of the nobles, but they are scared of him and constantly try to get him on their side. Ojiruneko Kachi Ojiruneko appeared to be the noble who wanted Mutira the most, however he had sent countless messengers. But sadly each other had returned to Ojiruneko missing a few limbs. Mutira seems to meet this Ojiruneko and as now doesn't really have a care or even knows where the noble is. From the grape vine, it was said he was being blackmailed by the Hakuri pirates. Officials Mutira was famed for kidnapping several officials and using them as ransom. So the officials do have a fear of him, often telling the marines to make sure they are protected from that man. Marines Most marines fear by most Marines, because had taken countless lives of their comrades. So most marines fear him because of this or they have a hate for him because of what he has done. Aokiji Mutira had defeated Aokiji one time, when he was sent to capture him. However, Aokiji he would have to get series going up against Mutira. But Mutira had given him a humiliating defeat, he can within inches of killing Aokiji but he seemed to have grow bored with him and went on, making Aokiji feel a bit of anger to Mutira. For not finishing him off, he thought of this as an insult. Smoker Mutira and Smoker seem to have a history as well, even when he was younger. Mutira had attack him, but Smoker does clearly remember the man's face, so they had close to 10 different battles and almost most of the time. Mutira had defeated him or have grown bored and left him close to death, like Aokiji. Smoker took this as an insult and vowed to take the undead man off the face of the earth. Ambrose Brothers The Ambrose Brothers being on the Kensei XI and they are ranked numbers X and XI. It seems that Mutira has taken an interest in the two, even the two see Mutira as their ultimate rival. Both Brothers wish to defeat Mutira and see if they will take the Number I spot from him. Braddock Braddock is the one more who wants to defeat Mutira so badly, he wishes to defeat Mutira and show the world that he is the strongest ever. However, Mutira and Braddock have fought each other and in several different clashes. Mutira has come out on top, but like what he did to Aokiji and Smoker, he left Braddock on the point of death and didn't finish him off. Mutira finds it to just be a game with a Horse. Which is by which he addresses Braddock, so this Braddock extremely angry to the point that he even attacked Olivia. Anthony Anthony even though he and Mutira are rivals, he has gotten a respect for him. Mutira on the other hand doesn't he just addresses Anthony as the Bull shit or such. It is ironic that Anthony would have a respect for someone who doesn't respect him. But, Mutira takes the greatest interest in him. Mutira had told Anthony, that whenever Demetrius dies or whatever. He and his brother should come and look him up, so Mutira does rather wish to have the Ambrose brothers as one of his allies. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages